Isengard
' The fortress of Isengard '''was located in a valley at the southern tip of the Misty Mountains; the Ring of Isengard was a great wall of stone that ran out from the mountain-side and then back again. The only entrance to Isengard was found delved into the southern wall of Isengard. One entering Isengard would pass through its only gate, travel down the long tunnel and pass through the iron doors to come to the plain of Isengard. In the centre of the plain, half a mile from the gate, stood the looming tower of Orthanac. For most of its history the lands of Isengard were green and a river ran from the mountains to form a lake. However after the treason of Saruman all green things that grew were removed and the river was dammed. The inner-ring was riddled with houses which cut into the walls. About the plain great shafts had been dug deep and many stone-flags paved the roads of the surface. Isengard stands as the capital of the Kingdom of Orthanac and the seat of Sauraman. Isengard was founded in the coming of the Empire of Numeron to the shores of Europe. Originally meant to be the centerpiece of the eastern expansion into Croatia, as the expansion was halted by the losses suffered the tower became a home to retreating members of the Istari, and became a sort of homebase for much of the Order. Isengard became the center of the province of Orthanac, and for the remaining years of the Empire of Numeron its region grew steadily in population, due to the fact that they were in Gondor and thus safe from much of the excesses of the Numenorians. During the years following the Downfall of Numeron the region was taken under the stewardship of Sauraman of whom noone knew had fallen to madness and was now under the control of Sauron. Under the rule of Sauraman the region continued to grow, but its culture came to change as Sauron instituded more and more immigration of Easterlings from Harad. He followed this immigration with a silent genocide against the native Atlantians, and in order to make sure noone knew he had his Easterlings gaurding the borders. When the Gondor Civil War happened Isengard would be the center of the forces of Mordor's attacks in the north of Gondor, and since Gondor thought this was their lands they were severely unprepared and nearly lost Cair Andros. Following the conflict Isengard has continued to grow now under the banner of the Kingdom of Orthanac where Sauraman attempts to supplement Sauron, but has failed to understand that Sauron is actually his puppet master and controls everything he does subtely. Layout ''"A great ring-wall of stone, like towering cliffs, stood out from the shelter of the mountain-side, from which it ran and then returned again. One entrance only was there made in it, a great arch delved in the southern wall. Here through the black rock a long tunnel had been hewn, closed at either end with mighty doors of iron. They were so wrought and poised upon their huge hinges, posts of steel driven into the living stone, that when unbarred they could be moved with a light thrust of the arms, noiselessly. One who passed in and came at length out of the echoing tunnel, beheld a plain, a great circle, somewhat hollowed like a vast shallow bowl: a mile it measured from rim to rim." -Uknown Visiter of Isengard History Early History Isengard was founded in the coming of the Empire of Numeron to the shores of Europe. Originally meant to be the centerpiece of the eastern expansion into Croatia, as the expansion was halted by the losses suffered the tower became a home to retreating members of the Istari, and became a sort of homebase for much of the Order. Isengard became the center of the province of Orthanac, and for the remaining years of the Empire of Numeron its region grew steadily in population, due to the fact that they were in Gondor and thus safe from much of the excesses of the Numenorians. During the years following the Downfall of Numeron the region was taken under the stewardship of Sauraman of whom noone knew had fallen to madness and was now under the control of Sauron. Kingdom of Orthanac Under the rule of Sauraman the region continued to grow, but its culture came to change as Sauron instituded more and more immigration of Easterlings from Harad. He followed this immigration with a silent genocide against the native Atlantians, and in order to make sure noone knew he had his Easterlings gaurding the borders. When the Gondor Civil War happened Isengard would be the center of the forces of Mordor's attacks in the north of Gondor, and since Gondor thought this was their lands they were severely unprepared and nearly lost Cair Andros. Following the conflict Isengard has continued to grow now under the banner of the Kingdom of Orthanac where Sauraman attempts to supplement Sauron, but has failed to understand that Sauron is actually his puppet master and controls everything he does subtely. Noteable Members Category:Kingdom of Isengard Category:Former City of Gondor Category:Tower